1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inkjet printing apparatuses, and particularly, to an inkjet printing apparatus capable of automatically cleaning the print-head of the inkjet printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Inkjet printing apparatuses require a maintenance assembly to keep nozzles of print-head operating properly, and prevent the jetted ink which remains in the nozzles from drying and clogging one or more of the nozzles during periods of non-use.
A typical inkjet printing apparatus capable of automatically cleaning a print-head includes a print-head and a maintenance assembly. The print-head includes a nozzle plate defining a number of nozzles. The maintenance assembly can spray clean the nozzle plate during idle periods to clean jetted ink remaining on the nozzle plate.
However, while cleaning, a water film may be formed on the nozzle plate and less cleaner can flow into the nozzles. Thus, the maintenance assembly may remove the jetted ink remaining on the nozzle plate, but fails to remove the jetted ink remaining in the nozzles.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.